


Distraction

by coldnuclear



Series: Dorks in love [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldnuclear/pseuds/coldnuclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik finally got together much to the relief of the whole group. Until a problem arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Ever since Marco and Erik became a couple, things seemed to get a lot better for them. Their happiness was contagious and the group was happy as well, except Mats. Mats was on an emotional roller coaster with "elaborate schemes" Erik came up with for Marco to perform. He still was unlucky in getting the girl he wanted. He was brought on a high when the girl talked to him, and then on a down when she ignored him the next day. Mats was at the couple's mercy and it'd gone on for two weeks so far. Mats never got used to the emotional ups and downs, he started sulking but he never took it to heart. Marco would always comfort him after placating Erik that he'd said some things about Mats to the girl which would help him. Marco had to distract Erik with a date when the girl agreed to study with Mats one time. Marco still couldn't be that nice. Everyone knew he had a large ego, but no one _has_ to point that out. Marco had to make Mats pay and this was the only way he could, since Mats was captain and could get him in trouble at practice. 

A pro being in the photography club was that Erik could go around with a camera and no one would question why. It was no surprise that he used that "excuse" to sneak off to the football practice. Marcel had to follow him to make sure that he at least took some pictures, and by that he meant _decent_ pictures. Erik had once returned with photos of Marco's butt, Marco making faces that seem to encourage inappropriate thoughts or simply blurry photos because Erik was all shaky because his boyfriend is the star player. Basically, Erik came back with only photos of Marco and they weren't appropriate to add in the weekly newsletter nor yearbook. Marcel also had to be there to make sure Erik kept his cool so that there will not be any blurry photos; because Erik isn't an amateur photographer. Erik is one of the best, until his focus shifted because he became even more lovesick. Marcel wasn't sure anymore if he was looking out for Erik as a friend or because he was now with his best friend so he was obliged to look after his best interests as well, he reckoned it was probably both.

"Marco!" Erik called out and waved once Marco's attention was averted for a brief moment. Marco flashed him a dazzling smile that melted Erik's heart. The exchanged between the two almost made Marcel gag. Fortunately, or not, he at least got to share that pain with Matze. He wasn't sure which was worse, to hear Marco's heartfelt confessions and his songs of praise about Erik like he worshipped him or his whining before about how he'd never get Erik but he really wants him. Yeah, he really had no clue. Either ways, he was still suffering with Marco droning about him. He almost contemplated about switching rooms with Erik. That way he and Matze could be spared and can finally complain to each other about the lovesick couple. Matze had also thought about it, but they are the _best_ of the best of best friends they could ever be and remained with their friends in case tragedy struck and they'd be there to catch either party. 

"Erik, start taking photos of Mats and Matze. They seem to be doing well." Marcel ordered and started dragging Erik off as he spoke. _At least five photos before he gets to enjoy the view._ Marcel thought before monitoring Erik, he kept a watchful eye on him and made no room for objections nor protests. Erik is one of the best photographers, five photos should be an easy task. 

Wrong, even if Erik was far away from where Marco was on the field, his eyes would always wander back to him. Marcel had to block his view and Erik threw a mini tantrum before grudgingly going back to his work. It wasn't supposed to take that long, really. But by the time he gathered five clear photos of the players; only one had Marco inside, the session was over. Marcel took the DSLR from Erik before gesturing that he can _finally_ go to his sweaty boyfriend's arms. Marcel made a face, he wouldn't go near any of them because, really, hygiene. 

"Marco, you were amazing!" Erik exclaimed as Marco rushed to him with the last bits of energy he had after practice. Erik didn't mind when Marco wrapped his arms around him firmly, putting most of his weight on Erik because the session had really exhausted him and he really wanted nothing more than to be in Erik's arms to support him. And to his delight, Erik never minded how sweaty he was and how he probably stank. Marcel always complained about how badly he stank after practice 

"I always am." He pulled back a bit to press a quick kiss to Erik's lips, well knowing what was to come. "I mean, because you are there for me." The only person he would compromise his ego for would be Erik. He'd do anything just to see him smile. That photographer meant everything to him. 

"Go shower, or you'll be the last." Erik mumbled in response, biting his lip to suppress the huge smile that threatened to take over his facial features. 

"Since now you're covered in my sweat and some of the dirt, join me?" Marco winked as he grabbed Erik's wrist and slowly tugged him to the shower room with him. Erik made a face. 

"As tempting as that sounds, we're still too early into our relationship." Erik pulled away with a grin before turning on his heel, he had to let his boyfriend take a shower. 

"We've all the time we've got!" Marco called out after him, admiring the view Erik was giving him until Erik had turned back once more but to gift him with a breathtaking smile. 

"We do, don't we?" 

"Oh how I love you." Marco muttered to himself before finally heading to the showers. 

"Marco! You up for FIFA tomorrow?" Auba addressed him once he had gotten out of the showers. 

"Sorry, man. I'm going on a date with Erik. I'm taking him out." Marco sincerely apologised. Ever since he and Erik became an item, weekends were off the limits to everyone but the boyfriend, he really wanted to spend as much time with Erik as possible. Marco would only game with Auba on "game nights" for the whole group. 

"Are you kidding me? Good riddance to you! I don't get my ass kicked in FIFA anymore. I'm loving this." Auba grinned and punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Have fun, alright?" 

"I sure will." Marco beamed. 

\--

"Marco, for once can't you just let me pay?" Erik frowned when Marco immediately grabbed the bill and held it away from Erik once it was placed on the table. 

"Never." Marco stuck his tongue out and suddenly he didn't seem like the gentleman he was trying so hard to be. 

"But it's not fair for you." Erik argued. 

"This isn't an issue, love." Marco waved a hand away, as if trying to shoo any further complaints. But none came, Erik was stunned into silence. Marco had called him _love_. He was getting dizzy with the thought that this was something he was going to get used to. He still couldn't believe that he was with Marco even though it had been two weeks. "Earth to Erik, my love?" Marco poked his forehead and Erik flushed once more. _All these pet names are going to be the death of me. I can't handle this._ Erik thought as he lifted his gaze to look at Marco. "You alright?" Marco prompted, his own gaze reflecting concern at Erik's spacing out. 

"Y-Yeah.. it's just, you called me love." Erik muttered sheepishly before bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. A nervous gesture that Marco had learnt. 

"Do you not like that? I won't call you that anymore then." Marco assured him, maybe it was too early in their relationship. 

"N-No! I mean, I like it. I like it a lot, you just stunned me there." Erik almost jumped from his seat. Marco had to chuckle at that, Erik was too sincere. 

"Well, it's been a while since I did. Glad to know I still have that effect on you." Marco smirked as he ended off, hinting back to the time he had supposedly "stunned" him twice. 

"You aren't being fair right now." Erik's lips pursed into a pout and Marco leaned over the table to kiss him. There was something about him pouting that Marco couldn't resist. "I'll never get enough of your kisses." Erik sighed once he'd pulled away. 

"Believe me, I feel the same." The two smiled shyly at each other before a waitress broke the moment by returning with Marco's change. Erik glared at the clueless waitress and Marco had to chuckle at that before thanking her. He then got up and gave his hand for Erik to take before they left the restaurant. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence with no particular destination in mind.

"Marco, I'm thinking of taking an elective." Erik piped up and he seemed to be unsure. 

"Which do you want to take?" 

"Cooking." Marco stopped and looked at his lover. "Is it bad?" Erik's voice was small as he spoke and Marco immediately wrapped his arms around Erik's face to soothe him. 

"Not at all! Just why though? It's so sudden. Will it eat into our time together?" 

"Because I don't know how to cook and maybe I can finally learn. I was thinking that I can maybe help out to cook something up for us in the future? It won't get in the way of our time together." Erik responded with a nervous smile. He wasn't sure if he was scaring Marco with the future, but he really hoped he and Marco would last. "So is it alright?" Marco's jaw dropped. 

"Are you kidding me? That's amazing! I can't wait for us to start living together, it'd be wonderful." Marco had a dreamy look in his eyes and Erik's fears were dispelled just like that. 

"For the first half of the year we're doing pastries and stuff like that. We're simply baking in the first half because they said it was easier. The other half would then be real food just so you know what's to come." Erik chuckled, looking forward to his first cooking class once he'd signed up. 

"I love pastries, actually." Marco grinned before pulling Erik with him to start walking again. 

\-- 

"Marco." Auba called out. 

"Hm?" 

"You're getting chubbier." 

"Nonsense. I still run more than any of you guys in our training sessions. You're just jealous of my body." 

"Actually, Auba's right. You're a little chubbier these days." Mats pointed out, and suddenly the whole group sniggered. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, what have you been eating?" 

"Nothing, I eat the same meals all day." 

"Wait, is it the cakes?" Erik hesitantly added and the others roared in laughter. 

"Oh, Marco! You couldn't even admit that you have been indulging in the sweet treats your boyfriend made for you!" Matze mocked before darting away when Marco reached out to attack him over the table. Only Matze and Marco were aware of the elective Erik had been taking, Erik didn't want any more embarrassment, since he caused himself a lot just by being himself sometimes. 

"That's what the whole secret is, eh? Erik is so sweet, taking up that new elective for you." Mario sent a wink in Erik's direction and patted his shoulder just as Erik was about to turn red again. 

"So? What's so bad about that? His stuff is really good, you guys are just jealous you don't get to try." Marco defended. 

"Sure, as you said, you run more than any of us. We don't want to be even _a lot_ chubbier than you can be at this rate." 

"I'll start going to the gym." Marco grumbled before shooting Erik a reassuring smile that he wasn't going to reject Erik's treats. 

"You don't have to." Erik answered softly and Marco quickly shook his head. 

"I love them, please continue what you're doing. It's what I look forward to after practice." Marco blushed after his confession. Erik's baking class always ended at around the same time as Marco's training so he'd always rush to the field. Marco was always the last to leave so they always had a private moment and Marco would get to try the new treats Erik had made. 

"Man, why are you guys even trying to hide from us? This explains why Marco always takes so long, I always thought he was up to nasty stuff." Andre snorted and everyone started laughing once more. 

"I can't believe you." Marco grumbled. "Matze, can I join you in your gym sessions?" 

"If that means I finally get to try Erik's stuff." Matze wiggled his eyebrows before shooting Erik a look which seems to say "I can't believe you won't even treat your best friend after all the things you made me go through with you over the years." 

"With that, you'll probably start needing a higher intensity session." Marco joked before agreeing that he'd share with Matze. He liked Matze, and knew that Erik would be even happier if he was closer to Matze, just like he already was as Erik and Marcel got even closer. Having the two closest people in his life on great terms warmed his heart. 

\-- 

"Go, Marco!" Erik cheered in the crowd as he and Marcel sat together to watch their friends playing at a match.

"Easy there, Erik. Don't stand out too much, or else Marco might notice you and trip over his feet in happiness." Marcel teased as he pulled Erik down to his seat. Erik had shot up and yelled when his beloved had scored a goal. 

And it turned out that Marcel was a jinx because Marco had waved at Erik and shouted something that none of them could hear just before he tripped over his own feet but managed to catch himself. He was alright though he blushed at the silliness of it. 

"You cursed him!" Erik accused Marcel who raised his hands and retorted. 

"I just know him very well!" And then he muttered to himself. "I can't believe that actually happened." 

Marco kept looking at Erik's direction afterwards. He ended up tripping over himself twice more and almost crashing into the other players. Erik cheered even louder and Marco was touched, but also slightly abashed because of his performance. Thankfully it was towards the end of the match so there wasn't much time for fatal mistakes to be made, if any. 

"Marco, what the hell was that?" Mats asked incredulously once they headed to the locker room. 

"I- uh, Erik was there." Marco said, knowing how stupid it sounded. 

"So you malfunctioned and tripped over your ownself." Mats answered dryly and the sheepish look on Marco's face was an answer in itself. 

"Did you hear that? Marco becomes a cute ball of mush when it comes to love." Sven whistled before quickly running away when Marco made a move. 

"Tell me about it. Once Marco came over for a sleepover. I ended up being woken up by Erik crying for help because Marco wouldn't let Erik go and Erik was late for class." Matze joined in. Marco threw away the idea of getting closer to Matze, Matze was a bully. 

"Marco!" All the players scolded. 

"You guys are just butthurt you haven't found your lovers." Marco grumbled once more. "Plus, I was letting him get more sleep. Who the hell has class at 8AM?" It felt amazing to be able to fall asleep with Erik in his arms and he didn't want to let him go, it felt too good. Waking up with Erik (though he was woken up because Erik was trying to get away) by his side was a dream come true and he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Erik to prevent him from moving. 

"Unless you guys did something, I'm sure he was fine!" Sven popped his head out of the shower to yell. 

"Do you want to die?" Marco growled and made another move before Sven ducked his head back under the shower. 

\-- 

"Really, Marco. How many more times are you going to trip over yourself? This is the 50th time in 20 sessions and matches." Tuchel questioned after a practice and Marco gulped. Having the coach personally talk to you was bad news. 

"Coach, he's lovesick!" Jonas called out before scampering away when Marco shot him a murderous look. 

"At least I didn't trip 5 times a session or match." Marco argued feebly and Tuchel sighed. 

"I used to have the same problem when I was your age. Here's a solution, keep your eyes on the ball and remember on _winning_ for your lover. The focus isn't looking for and at your lover, remember where you're at." He advised and Marco nodded, at least he wasn't getting in trouble. He was soon dismissed and he headed to the shower. 

"So, what did our coach say?" Mats immediately asked once he saw Marco in sight. 

"He used to be in the same situation as me and he told me the solution." Marco grinned before Mats choked on his own spit. Seeing Marco in a lovesick state was funny enough, but their strict coach? Mats almost slipped because he was laughing too hard. 

"Oh god, life is sure interesting." Mats said before quickly relaying the fun fact to the other players. They'd reacted the same way he did and Marco frowned. One day, they'll know what it's like. 

"Marco, Erik is here." Ilkay announced and Marco bolted from the shower and hurriedly slipped on his clothes before heading to the entrance. 

"Easy there." Erik smiled once he saw Marco rush to him. Marco hadn't bothered to dry himself and his clothes were starting to get soaked. 

"Just missed you already." Marco murmured before pulling Erik into his arms and inhaled his scent. 

"Guys, Erik made something for us!" Ilkay suddenly yelled as he stole the box that Erik had placed on the bench to welcome Marco and rushed inside. Marco quickly pulled away to chase Ilkay with a "That's mine!" but Erik had pulled him back before Marco could go far. 

"Just let them have it this time, it's a huge cake." Erik chuckled as he nestled his head on Marco's shoulder and Marco gave in, closing his eyes as he savoured the moment. They stayed in their embrace for some time in silence. 

"I love you, Marco." Erik suddenly whispered. Marco's eyes suddenly shot open he quickly pulled back, his heart suddenly ached. 

"Erik, this tastes delicious!" Jonas and Matze suddenly came out and the hurt look on Erik's face quickly disappeared as he turned to him. 

"Is that so?" Erik gave a faint smile in return. 

"Yeah, you should start treating _all_ of us!" Matze hinted with a smirk at Marco's direction before dropping it when he sensed there was something serious to discuss regarding Marco's face. 

"I sure will." Erik chuckled and there was a hint of pain with it. 

"Jonas, let's go back and join the others." Matze spoke and tugged Jonas back with him before shooting Erik a concerned look. Marco watched until they were far enough out of earshot before turning back to Erik who looked hurt. 

"Erik, you got the wrong idea." Marco stepped forward and quickly pulled his boyfriend flush against him before he could say or do anything. He started explaining. "I was just surprised. I love you so much. I really do. I was thinking of telling you that, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I didn't want to scare you so I held it in. And now I'm so happy that you actually do. I love you to death, Erik." Marco whispered as he brought his hand underneath Erik's chin to guide him. Erik's eyes told him everything and Marco wordlessly pressed their lips together, getting the message. 

"Erik, Marco-" Erik jumped away with a yelp and now Mats looked afraid. "I didn't mean to interrupt!" 

"Damn, I was about to let the whole thing go. But now it seems like you'll have to suffer a little longer." Erik hissed and Mats ran off. Marco stared at his boyfriend, shocked by this new side of him. 

"You're hot when you're angry." Marco said in awe and Erik suddenly became his usual shy self again. 

You still love me, right?" 

"You're unbelievable. I love you, dork." _And I'd follow through with your plans any day._

"Right back at you."


End file.
